


얼그레이

by YuliaCho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 얼그레이 때문에 쓰기시작한 픽. 하라는 리퀘는 안쓰고 뻘짓이나 하지만 정작 썰은 제대로 못 쓰는 썰고자. 보지마 수치의 글이다…! 이거 역시 용두사미군요 용두사미. 그나마 이전까지 쓰던거에 비해서 결말이 좀 더 나와서 다행이다.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	얼그레이

**Author's Note:**

> 집에가서 수정할꺼에요. 여기선 수정못해요. 총총총. (14th, June, 2012)  
> 이 글은 예전에 이글루스였나 네이버 블로그에 올렸었을때 잘 읽었다고 덧글이 달려서 기뻤던 기억이 나는 글이다. (12th, July, 2015)

존이 입고있었던 셈텍스는 총 한발에 터져버렸다. 수영장은 폭격을 맞았다. 셈텍스에 가까이 있던 모리어티는 그 거대한 수영장 잔해에서조차 손가락 하나, 귀 한쪽 하나도 발견되지 않았다. 수영장의 천장은 무너졌지만 물이 있었기 때문에 피해는 덜했다. 총알이 스치고 간 상처, 팔과 다리의 경상, 갈비뼈 한 두대, 가벼운 뇌진탕, 그리고 피, 피, 피. 댐잇. 내 피해는 이게 전부였다. 문제는 존이었다.

존은 내 부상에 비하면 거의 다치지 않았다. 그의 문제는 그게 아니었다. 그는 아무것도 기억하지 못했다. 말 그대로, 아무것도. 그는 군의관으로 아프가니스탄에 가기 전 까지만 기억했다. 뼈는 붙으면 된다, 피는 멎으면 된다, 상처는 아물면 된다. 기억은, 사라져버린 기억은 어떻게 할 수가 없다. 병실에서 늦게 깨어난 존이 처음 한 말은,

“여긴 어디인가요? 당신은 누구죠?” 였다.

단시간에 존에게 모든것을 설명하기란 애초에 불가능했다. 군에서의 생활은 스탬포드가 설명해 줄 수 있었고, 그 외의 것들은 해리엇이 말해주었다(술에 취하지 않은 상태의 그녀는 만나기가 매우 힘들었지만). 하지만 플랫과, 범죄, 수영장, 이 모든것들은 내가 말할 수 밖에 없었다. 건조한 설명이 이어졌다. 나는 값이 비싼 플랫비를 낼 플랫메이트가 필요했고, 당신도 퇴역군인 연금으로는 혼자 살기에 힘들다는걸 알고는 함께 살기 시작했다고. 파트타임으로 병원에 근무하고 있었으며, 자문탐정인 나의 일을 도와주고 있었다고.

존은 자신이 기억을 잃어버렸다는 것에는 당황했지만, 그렇다고 해서 호들갑을 떨지는 않았다. 그건 그의 성격이 아니었기 때문에 예측할 수 있었다. 수영장은 가스 누출 사고로 인해 터져버린 것으로 발표되었다. 사건이 커졌기 때문에, 모리어티는 당분간은 내 눈앞에 나타나지 않을 거였다. 그가 던져주는 사건에 비하면, 이전까지의 사건은 모두 지루했다. 당분간은 지루함을 양념삼아 조용히 있는것도 필요하다고 의외의 결론을 나 스스로 내리면서, 쉬기로 했다. 허드슨 부인은 벽에 총알구멍이 더 생길까봐 걱정했지만.

존은 파트타임 병원일을 쉬지 않았다. 병원에서 깨어난 후에, 그는 내 설명을 듣고 사라를 찾아갔다. 사라가 얼마나 당황했는지는 굳이 말할 필요가 없었다. 물론 기억만 사라졌기 때문에 존이 병원에서 일하지 못할 이유는 아무것도 없었다. 기억이 사라져버린 존을 보고나서 나를 보는 사라의 눈은 왠지 나에게 죄책감을 불러일으켰다. 내가 잘못한 것은 아무것도 없는데도. 어쨌든 존은 계속 일을 하게 되었고, 나는 다시 모리어티 이전의 지루함에 익숙해져야 했다.

긴장과 추리, 난관에 봉착했을때와 해결했을때가 다시돌아오기를 바랬다. 그렇지만 놀랍게도, 가장 그리운것은 얼그레이 였다. 존의 기억이 없어진 후에, 그에게 이전처럼 얼그레이를 달라고 말을 꺼내려다가 번번이 그만두었다. 첫번째, 기억이 없는 그는 바쁜 자신이 뒹굴거리고 있는 나에게 차를 줘야 하는지 이해하지 못할 것이다. 두번째, 그 수영장에서 깨달은 사실이었지만, 존 왓슨은 피를 나눈 형제보다 가까운 사이였다. 그가 어떻게 생각하느냐 마느냐는 중요하지 않았다. 셈텍스 조끼를 입고 나타난 존을 보는것은, 캐비가 건넨 두개의 알약을 볼 때보다 긴장했고, 내 뇌는 어떻게하면 피해를 최소화한 채 그를 구할 수 있을것인가라는 생각으로 폭발할 지경이었으며, 죽을때까지 평온할것이란 심장은 다시 태어나기라도 한 듯이 미친듯이 뛰었기 때문이었다. 가장 위험한 상황에서, 나는 내가 그에게 단순한 동료 이상의 감정을 갖고 있다는 것을 알았다. 무의식중에 그런생각을 가지고 있었을 때는 몰랐지만, 그걸 깨닫고 나서 그에게 뭔가를 요구하기가 꺼려졌다.

어찌되었든, 나는 얼그레이를 직접 타 먹었다. 분명히 같은 브랜드의 같은 잎의 양이었고, 물의 양도 존이 타던 양과 꼭 같았는데도, 그가 주던 얼그레이의 맛이 아닌 어디서 자로 잰 듯한 공산품이 톡 하니 입으로, 혀로 떨어졌다. 단순한 차에서조차 나 자신을 느끼는 것은 매우 불쾌했다. 따뜻한 얼그레이는 차가웠다.

“셜록?”

익숙한 목소리다. 등 뒤로 느껴지는 건 소파다. 소파에서 그대로 잠든 모양이군. 눈을 뜨다가 빛에 눈이 부셔 몸을 옆으로 틀었다. 잠시 빛에 익숙해지기 위해 눈을 깜박이고는 다시 눈을 떴다. 어두워진 실내에 등이 켜져있었다. 눈 앞에 보이는 것은 존의 얼굴이다. 차갑고 축축해 보이는 존의 코트는, 바깥은 비와 눈이 함께 내리고 있다고 내게 말했다. 몇시간을 잔거지, 으으 목이 마르다.

“어디 아픈건가? 차 라도 마시겠는가?”

차? 단어 하나의 위력은 니코틴 패치 세개 못지 않았다. 바보같게도 벌떡 일어난 나는 황급히 고개를 끄덕였고, 아파서 정신이 없을거라고 생각했나본지, 존은 자신이 먹을 차를 나에게도 머그에 담아 주었다. 그래, 확실히 내가 탄 거랑 같단말이다.

한 모금.

두 모금.

세 모금.

“도대체 얼그레이에 뭘 넣은거지?”

“무슨 말인가? 딱히 뭘 넣지는 않았는데만.”

“400cc정도의 물에 2g정도 찻잎을 넣고 3분 아니었나? 항상 먹는 얼그레이 레시피가.”

“물 양이랑 찻잎이 정확히 그렇게 들어가는지는 모르겠지만, 여하튼 그 정도가 맞는데. 셜록, 언제 내가 타 준 차를 마신적이 있던가? 미안하지만, 나는 차를 타 준 기억이 없어서.”

이 맛이다. 약간의 씁쓸함, 뭔가 다른 향, 같은 따뜻한 차 인데도 존의 얼그레이는 따뜻하다. 그처럼 따뜻하다. 그는 따뜻하다. 머그를 쥐고있는 저 손은 따뜻하다. 마시고 있는 입술도 따뜻하다. 입 속도 따뜻하겠지.

##

집이라고 부르기에는 아직도 익숙하지 못한 221b에, 나는 도착했다. 변덕스러운 런던의 날씨는 비 아님 눈 둘 중에 결정하지 못한 모양인지, 비와 눈을 함께 뿌려댔다. 아직도 익숙하지 못한 플랫메이트인 자문탐정 셜록은, 여느때처럼 소파위에서 잠을 자고 있었다.

눈을 뜨고 일어난 세상은 전부 모르는 것 투성이였다. 기억에도 없는 아프가니스탄에 갔다오질 않았나, 다친 기억도 없는 다리가 아프질 않나, 내가 플랫메이트를 구하지 않나. 확실히 내 주변의 사람들에 비해 셜록은 특별했다. 그가 입 밖으로 말하지는 않았지만(그의 성격으로 보아 앞으로도 절대 말하지 않겠지만), 셜록은 일종의 천재중의 한 명이었고 그런 사람을 겪어 본 건 그가 첫번째였다. 어찌되었든, 기억속에 없는 나의 플랫메이트 선택은 기억하는 일생동안의 선택중에서 잘한 선택인 것 같다.

셜록을 깨웠다. 저녁시간이 조금 지났지만, 셜록은 분명히 저녁을 먹지 않았을 거다. 깨어나는 그의 상태가 안좋은 것 같다. 이런 날씨에 가운만 입고 소파 위에서 잠을 자다니, 감기가 걸릴만도 하다. 어디 아픈건가? 차라도 마실텐가? 식탁위에 정체모를 액체가 담겨져 있던 머그의 내용물을 쏟아버리고(연녹색의 액체는 다행히 아무반응도 보이지 않았다. 저번 보라색 액체는 싱크대에 구멍을 낼 뻔했다), 헹군 다음에 포트의 차를 담아서 주었다.

“도대체 얼그레이에 뭘 넣은거지?”

뭘 넣어? 내가 뭘 넣었는데. 난 자네에게 준 것과 같은 차를 먹고있다고.

“400cc정도의 물에 2g정도 찻잎을 넣고 3분 아니었나? 항상 먹는 얼그레이 레시피가.”

그람이라니. 눈으로 보고도 그런 걸 아는건가. 기억을 잃어버린 후에 셜록에게 처음 타 주는 얼그레이였다. 그는 당황해하는 내 얼굴을 보면서 내가 준 얼그레이를 몇 모금 더 먹었다. 맛이 이상하나, 습- 아닌데, 항상 먹는 맛인데.

내가 먹는 얼그레이를 유심히 보던 셜록은, 갑자기 몸을 앞으로 당겨 내 머그를 빼앗았다. 셜록, 그거 니가 먹고있는 얼그레이랑 같은거야, 같은 포트에서 따랐다고. 전혀 다른게 아니라니까-

잠을 자고 일어나서 입맛이 이상해진게 아니냐고 따지려고 했지만, 더 이상 말을 이어나갈 수가 없었다.

차례로 든 생각은 다음과 같았다,

첫번째, 셜록은 여자친구, 남자친구가 없다. 그는 일과 결혼했다. 제일먼저 떠오른 생각이 왜 이거였는지는 모르겠다.

두번째, 왜 그랬는지 모르겠지만 사라가 떠올랐다. 왠지 그녀가 실망할 것 같았다.

세번째, 이 상황이 왜 불쾌하지 않은가에 대한 이유를 찾을수가 없었다. 해리엇 때문인가?

네번째, 아프가니스탄, 먼지들, 총상, 심리상담, 세인트 바솔로뮤 병원, 셜록, 셜록, 셜록-

다섯번째, 잃어버린 모든것. 모든 기억들.

사라와의 데이트에 굳이 꼈던 셜록, 안젤로가 하는 말을 굳이 뭐라고 하지 않던 셜록, 셈텍스와 함께 나타난 날 보던 셜록. 그리고 지금 이 상황. 그는 서투르게 혀로 내 입을 휘저었다. 입 안을 이리저리 돌아다니는 혀에서 내가 탄 얼그레이의 맛이 났다. 이 상황에서 내가 해야하는 가장 정상적인 행동은 셜록을 떼어내고 그의 얼굴에 펀치를 한방 먹인 후에 내 짐을 간단히 챙긴 후, 당장 이 플랫을 떠나는 것이었다. 그런데, 머리는 그렇게 외치고 있었는데, 그렇게 하지 않았다. 셜록의 키스로 순간적으로 돌아온 기억들 중에서 강렬하게 느낀 것들은 전부 셜록에 관한 것이었고(아프가니스탄은 흑백영화처럼 지나가버릴 뿐이었다), 그가 왜 이런 행동을 하는가에 대한 의문은 들었지만, 나는 그를 떼어내기는 커녕 멋대로 침입해온 그의 혀를 따라가고 있었다. 셜록은 나의 행동에 놀란듯 했다. 그의 움직임이 멈칫 했다가, 다시 이어졌기 때문이었다. 길어진 키스를 마친 그는 단 한마디를 내뱉었다. “얼그레이 때문이야, 존, 자네가 타 준 얼그레이 때문이야. One more tea, please?” Yes, of course.


End file.
